xXRogue AngelXx
by Lorelei Clockwork
Summary: Within this chaos of darkness and night, who knows when we will see the light. An Angel to the ground, A battle field in ash, A blade dyed in crimson, the resounding of a clash. that which is not dead, and can eternally lie, after countless eons; even Death may die. Blue to Teal, Red to Black, Roses to Ice; the Queen of Roses and King of Ice.
1. Prologue

_**xXRogue AngelXx**_

_**By Lorelei Clockwork**_

_Prologue_

_Murmurs rose in a white trial court._

_Its arched dome ceiling and chandeliers made it look like some kind of ballroom, minus the orchestra and people. The reason?_

_Angels sat on the side benches in the court. Each of them had pure white wings that were paler than alabaster and snow combined. The feathers ranged from the thickest to the thinnest, the smallest to the largest, and the longest wingspan to the shortest. The bench in the middle was the judge's chamber, and was currently occupied by a man with a long white beard, clad in white robes lined with gold at the edges. His four white wings were tucked in, and he held a mallet which he rapped on the table. "The court trial will now begin; I request everyone to be quiet." Then the murmurs died down. Then, the huge white double doors swung open with a loud creak. The smell of roses flooded the court room. Then a small figure stepped out from the shadows. A petite girl with knee-length onyx black hair, which framed a small, yet queenly face entered. Cobalt blue eyes were vibrant and unyielding. Fair, white skin contrasted with pink lips, she wore a military-style red dress lined at the edges with gold, with gold shoulder boards a translucent portion of her white skirt was in front. And the only armor was on her lower legs and feet. And those small hands and feet were bound by heavy gold handcuffs and shackles. "The jury states: Archangel Nero Claudius; come forth." "Long time no see, Asch." The onyx-haired girl said with a smirk. She raised her bound hands to wave at the older man. "Witty as always, even in the face of judgment, eh, Nero?" the girl called Nero just grinned. "The high court says: Nero Claudius is charged with excessive violence towards demons and hostile humans alike. Therefore she is to be sent to the human world to be punished, and is to be stripped of two wings out of four…. " Nero raised an eyebrow at her father-figure. "But she shall be allowed to return once she had gathered all of her feathers in the human world." Cue the raven-haired girl's sigh of relief. "But, Asch, what in the world is the purpose for this endeavor? Wouldn't it be better if you just stripped me of my rights as an Archangel?"Nero queried. Cue Asch chuckling. "That will be answered at the right time, Nero." Then he stood up from his chair and walked towards Nero. Putting a hand over the handcuffs and shackles, the set immediately unlocked, leaving Nero to fuss about her aching ankles and wrists. "And we will also send you a companion to avoid getting you into more trouble." Asch motioned for a figure from the shadows to step in and a girl with long scarlet hair tied in a ponytail stepped out from the shadows. "Yulia!" Nero exclaimed in surprise. "Be thankful that I volunteered to take care of you, Nero-chan! ~" Yulia said with a wink. "You fool; could take care of myself in the human world!" Nero said as she folded her hands and shade of pink splashed across her cheeks. "Well then, Yulia, I will be counting o you to keep Nero out of trouble." Asch said as he turned to the redheaded girl. "Well then; off you youngsters go!" Asch said as he waved his hand and the angels left in a fluffy of white feathers; Nero smirking all the while. Her stay in the human world was bound to be…_

**Interesting**.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter One: The Calm Before the Storm**

Nero was **VERY** intimate with her mattress right now; face in her pillow while Yulia tried several attempts to wake the said girl: shaking her, shouting in her ear, telling her that the nearest pizza place was giving free monster-sized pizza, and etc. sadly, none of the attempts worked, since Nero could sleep through almost anything: hurricanes, earthquakes, fire sirens, and most amazingly, the stupidly loud cowbell that Yulia got as a present from Asch that could wake an axe- wielding ogre from its sleep. Nero merely turned over and muttered something like '_but a trip to mars will take forever!' _Yulia took a deep breath and screamed: "NECCHAAAN! WAKE UP!" and still to no avail, she grabbed the ebony-haired petite by her shoulders and started shaking her. "Nero-chan! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Nero finally groaned groggily, to Yulia's relief. "Ugh…can't do it…gakk…go..save yourself..tell my wife I love her…" Nero said as she fell back into a deep sleep, leaving a sweatdropping Yulia in her wake.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let her watch all those human movies with Yule Bryner in one night…"

After fifteen more minutes of attempting to wake Nero up, Yulia was struck with a bright idea. She went into the kitchen and got two baking pans.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Yulia opened her eye to find that Nero was still sleeping; and this time, a vein popped in her head. She raised one of her baking pans and-

_WAHPANG!_

-Hit Nero in the head. _Ouch._

**{X}-{X}-{X}-{X}-{X}**

"You didn't need to go that far..."

Nero grumbled as she rubbed the lump on her head. "That was because you wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tried." Yulia said with a victorious grin. The two were sitting across each other, eating breakfast, and arguing about how to gather Nero's feathers as fast as they can. "But why the hurry, Yulia? Didn't Asch say we could take our time?" Nero said between bites of a dumpling. "That's because all the entities within a two hundred thousand mile radius probably sensed your reiatsu when we plunged into this realm; meaning the entities and demons; both of major and minor arcana, could come after you anytime. " Yulia said as she set down her teacup. "And we may have gained the interest of others other than us." Yulia said as she looked at Nero seriously. "The Shinigami, The Arrancar and The Spirits of Regalia Niue, and some more we don't even know that exist." Nero smirked as she looked out of the window. "I don't care who come after me; If I will create fear; I will bring It with me; I will crush those who oppose me under my foot; For that is who I am-" Nero suddenly stood up and stood up on top of the table; startling Yulia in the process."The Angel of The Battlefield: Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus!" she then proceeded to point at Yulia; whose eyes widened. "Come hither anyone who dares to challenge me; and I will crush them like bugs!" cue Nero's laugh, then the sound of a frying pan colliding with her head. Again. Nero sat back down; cradling her poor bruised cranium and her hurt ego. "So; what's the plan? How are we going to pass as normal humans in this world?" Nero asked again. "We're pretending to be high school students, Kuro-chan! ~" Yulia said with a smile. "I see- wait, WHAT?" Nero said while putting her teacup down with a loud clank. "Yes, Kuro-chan, we're gonna be high schoolers! By the way; my human name is Seizansou Yulia, and you will be Natsume Nero! ~"

"Heck NO!-"

"I've already signed the enrollment sheet! ~" Yulia said with one of the 'Innocent' smiles. Nero just facepalmed and grabbed her black leather jacket. "Where are you going, Nero?" Yulia asked as the raven-haired girl opened the door and stepped out. "A walk." Nero replied as she closed the door. Yulia stared at the closed door for a few seconds before a thought struck her:

"Does she know the way back here?!"

**{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}**

Nero walked through the streets of Karakura Town; the hood of her leather jacket pulled up. She saw various people hurrying to do what they were going to do; children laughing with their parents and some more clueless people.

"Hey, girlie; wanna have some fun?"

Nero's head whipped to the side; when she saw an orange-haired girl with two blue hairclips framing her hair. Brown eyes looked in fear at the thugs that surrounded her. Nero looked at the people who seemed to see nothing. She gritted her teeth. Did humans fall so low now that they do not help their kin? As the thug reached out to take ahold of the girl's wrists, a small foot came flying at the thug's face, with force enough to break iron bars. The man fell to the ground, unconscious.

Orihime looked at her savior. She was short and had tousled raven hair cut hime-style up to her knees framing her pale, smooth face. Azure blue eyes which seemed like they could see to the depths of her soul were narrowed in an intimidating glare; her rose-pink lips curled into a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. She wore a black leather jacket; a sky blue hoodie with a star on the left side; white shorts, knee-length socks and black sneakers. She tucked her hands in her pockets as one of the thugs finally found the guts to speak. "Who the hell are you!" one of the thugs said pointing at the girl. "No one you Idiots should know about." She said coolly as she held out her hands in a 'come at me' sign. This immediately irked the thugs, and they all charged at once at Nero; to Orihime's surprise.

Nero smirked inwardly as she dodged a fist. She held the attacker's wrist and flipped him on the ground, headfirst, knocking him unconscious. Then another one lunged at her as she turned around. Nero did a flip and kicked him square in the chest. The man coughed up blood, which landed on Nero's hand. She flicked her wrists to get rid of the blood, and she looked back at the remaining others who stared at her in shock. "Well then; who's next?" she said with a maniacal smile. They whimpered and ran from Nero; who sighed. "Hey; you alright?" she asked the girl who smiled. "Yup! Thanks for saving me…umm..." the girl paused as she looked at Nero. "Natsume. Natsume Nero." Nero said with a half smile. "I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meet you!" Orihime said as she shook Nero's hand. "Yeah. Same here." Nero said with a full blown grin.

"Are you new around Karakura Town?" Orihime asked as they started walking towards her apartment. "Yeah. We just moved here. " Nero said as she kicked a pebble out of the way. "We?" Orihime said with a raised eyebrow. '_Oh damn; I forgot to ask Yulia what relationship we have…' _ Nero said with a mental sigh. "Y-yeah. Me and my cousin." Nero said with a smile. But on the inside, she was panicking. Heck; she was ready to blow up "That's nice! Oh! If you want; I'll Introduce you guys to my friends…wait; you might go to different schools though…" Orihime said with a worried look on her face. "Which school do you go to?" Nero asked. Orihime blinked. "Karakura High School." Nero grinned. "Then you better look out for me." And with that; Nero put on her hood again and waved goodbye to a dumbfounded Orihime. The reason why she said that? Because when Yulia showed her the enrollment sheet; the top said:

Karakura High Enrollment Sheet.

**{X}-{X}-{X}-{X}-{X}-{X}**

After getting lost fifteen times, stepping on a dog's tail and being chased, slipping and getting drenched by river water; Nero finally reached her house, Yulia's jaw dropped when she saw her walk through the door. "What the hell happened, Nero!? Did you get into another fight? What day is it today? What color is the sky? Name the first president!" Yulia said as she shook Nero by the shoulders. "Dammit Yulia! I'm fine! I just got…sidetracked." Nero said as she inched towards the stairs and made a mad dash for her room. Yulia sighed. She smiled. She knew Nero enough to know that she had made a friend.

**{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}-{x}**

Spiky white hair swayed in the wind, and Toshiro's hand gripped Hyourinmaru's hilt tighter. The reiatsu that sent shocks of spiritual energy throughout the world was the strongest in Karakura. All the squad captains were sent to the World of the Living to discern whether it belonged to an ally or an enemy. If it did…well, they'd have to finish it off, according to Captain Yamamoto's orders. "Taichou?" Rangiku tapped her captain on his shoulder. "What is It, Matsumoto?" "Let's just rest for now; we're going to start searching again tomorrow. Besides; Orihime-chan's already prepared us a yummy meal!~" Toshiro sweatdropped at his lieutenant's antics, and no offense, but Inoue's cooking was a bit too…eccentric for his tastes. He sighed, but complied anyway, following Rangiku into Orihime's apartment. "Ah! Hi Toshiro-kun! I've already prepared lots of food! " Orihime said gesturing to the plates in front of her. Rangiku squealed and tackled Orihime with a hug; Toshiro just sweatdropped. Then he noticed.

"Inoue?"

"What?"

"….Why is everything blue?"

Orihime blinked. "Oh. Ahahaha!~ I guess I thought of Natsume-chan while cooking! " Rangiku cocked her head to one side. "Natsume? Who's that?" "She saved me from bad people earlier this morning! She was so pretty!~ like a life size-doll…but I get the feeling that I've seen her somewhere before.." Orihime said as she tapped her forehead. "Maybe you met her somewhere before? " Rangiku said with a grin. "Maybe! Let's eat!" Orihime said as all three of them sat down to eat her cooking. If any one of them bothered to look outside; they'd have seen blue eyes sparkling with mirth and black hair swaying in the wind. " Heh. Seems like I was worried for nothing. Really; I was worried for nothing." Nero said as she walked away. Meanwhile; Toshiro and Rangiku sensed the immense reiatsu outside the apartment and immediately slammed open the doors. But Nero was nowhere to be seen. Only the scent of roses and a red and blue rose intertwined together was left on the doorstep. Matsumoto picked up the note with a whistle and passed it on to Toshiro and Orihime who read it silently: Orihime's mouth forming an O in awe and Toshiro's eyes narrowing to slits in annoyance.

"_**I look forward to meeting you, Hitsugaya Toshiro~"**_

_**P.S. Quit insulting a lady's cooking. Orihime and Rangiku's tastes are MUCH more complicated than yours. Ciao!~**_

_**~End Chapter One~**_

_**~Next Chapter: the Queen of Fairies~**_


	3. The Queen of Fairies

_**Chapter Two: the Queen of Fairies**_

Nero stuck her hands in the skirt pockets. She scowled at a cat, before taking her hands out of her pockets, reaching out, grabbing it by its front paws and…swinging it around by its paws while grinning goofily and humming "Merry-go-Round." Her black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and she wore a black sleeveless hoodie over the white shirt uniform, knee-length white socks, and a silver limiter bracelet. She had put her bag down on the sidewalk for a while, so that she could free her hands from multitasking. "Ah! ~ What an adorable creature!~" Nero said as she nuzzled against the cat, and scratched its ears. "Meow! ~" the cat looked at Nero with those bright green eyes looking at her curiously. Yulia had gone "somewhere over the rainbow" as Nero would like to put it. That redhead lieutenant of hers always had a talent for being secretive. Nero tensed when she heard footsteps echo behind her, immediately putting herself on guard.

"Oh! Nero-chan!" a certain orange-haired girl behind her squealed.

Nero turned around and saw Orihime bounding towards her. "Oh, Inoue-san. Hello." Nero said with a deadpan expression. "Wah! ~ You're wearing our uniform! Yay! Ah! I'm gonna Introduce you to my friends! One of them is – Oh! Tatsuki-chaaaan!~" Orihime said as she waved at said girl and Nero mentally facepalmed. _"She has the attention span of a three-year-old, I swear." _ Tatsuki ran over to Orihime and greeted her. "Yo! Who's your friend, Orihime? " Tatsuki said as she smiled at Nero. "Tatsuki, this is Nero - chan! Nero-chan, meet my best friend, Tatsuki!" Orihime said as she introduced them cheerily. After greetings and introductions of full names, the three were chatting away like old friends. "By the way, Nero, what were you doing with that cat earlier?" Tatsuki asked. "I was just admiring its beauty." Nero said with a grin. "So you like cats, Nero-chan?" Orihime said with a smile. "Yeah! Those soft pink paws that pad soundlessly, that tail that swish lovingly as If they belong to royalty, those bright eyes that know naught of the dirt and evil in this world, Ahhh~ cats are fabulous creatures!~" Nero said as she twirled around, which caused Orihime to laugh and agree with her, while Tatsuki sweatdropped.

"Please stop it!"

All three of them turned around to see a girl in pigtails cowering as three older girls than her swarmed around her like flies to poop. "Whoa. That's really cliché. Three girls with makeup ganging up on a poor defenseless girl to bully- eh, Nero?!" Tatsuki exclaimed in surprise as said blackette stood as a barrier within the clique and the girl. "Huh? Who's this brat?" the one in the middle said as she stared down at Nero. "That bag of yours must be pretty full, woman." Nero said in a deceivingly sweet tone as she smirked, her blue eyes darkening. Nero then Nero swiped her hand horizontally in the air as if she was cutting something. The leader laughed. "What were you trying to do, midget? Show us a magi-"

_**SNAP **_

All heads except Nero turned to see that the strap of the bag had been cleanly cut in half. Orihime had her mouth shaped in an "O" again, while Tatsuki's jaw dropped. The three goons backed up in surprise, while Nero bent down to pick up the leader's pink phone. "You know what? I'm not really the kind of person who would step on a person's phone." Nero said with a carefree look as she held up the phone for everyone to see. "But I just can't stand it when you make fun of others, so think of this as divine punishment! ~" Nero dropped the phone to the ground and started stepping on it, crushing the LED screen and smashing the cover, while laughing darkly, then she stopped, and faced the girls. "Now I'm tired of it; shall I crush one of your faces next?" the blackette said as she cracked her knuckles, while grinning ominously. The three bullies ran whimpering and screaming about a pint-sized grim reaper. "Ah, and they're gone…and I haven't been even able to punch one of them yet. Tsk." She said as she turned. "You okay?" she asked the girl in pigtails who nodded. "That a girl!" Nero said as she patted her shoulder. "Nero-chan, that was cool!" Orihime said as she looked at the blackette in awe. "Yeah!" Tatsuki said as she grinned. "Though I think you went too far with smashing her phone to smithereens…" all four of them looked at the wrecked phone. "U-um, T-thank you very much…" the girl trailed off when she realized she still did not know Nero's name. "Nero. Natsume Nero." Nero said coolly. "H-hai! Nero-senpai!" the girl said as she bowed again. "My name is Kasogi Rumi!" "I'm Inoue Orihime! Nice to meetcha!" Orihime said with a smile (again). "I'm Tatsuki. Nice to meet you!"

_**DING DONG DANG DONG**_

"Gaaahh! We're gonna be late!" all four made a mad dash for the school, Nero leaving them earlier since she needed to meet up with Yulia at the teacher's lounge, and Rumi leaving them at the first floor since she was a junior.

**{X}- {+} -{X}**

"You're late!" Renji scolded Orihime who scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she muttered 'sorry' "Were you attacked by a hollow?" Rukia asked worriedly. "No, we were stalled since Nero-chan had to save a junior from being bullied." Orihime said firmly. "There goes that name again…" Rangiku groaned. "All you've been talking about since yesterday is that 'Nero' person. Just who is that person?" "Nero?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a girl who saved Inoue from street thugs: according to Inoue anyway." Tōshirō said with a deadpan look. "She's been talking about it since yesterday." "Oh yea, where's Ikkaku and Yumichika?" Ichigo asked. "They went back to report to Soul Society about the reiatsu findings." Tōshirō replied. "It's been a month already since we were dispatched…." Rukia said with a sigh.

"Okay class, take your seats!"

The students scrambled to their seats as the teacher entered. "We have two new transferees today!" the teacher announced cheerfully. The class buzzed with excitement. The door opened and two certain people came in. now, let me tell you about perspectives. It tells all about the character of a person and how they think. In Yulia and Nero's perspective, they entered the classroom and faced the students.

In the class' perspective…

Two radiant goddesses entered, the first was a tall one with features like a warrior in combat; head held up in a serene expression; with long flaming red hair and ember-colored eyes. And the second one was petite and had doll-like beauty, with features lovingly and carefully etched in the most expensive marble; with hair blacker than the night sky itself and eyes bluer than any clear water or sky. (Psst! This is the part where you add the shoujo bubbles, sparkles and flowers!)Their pale skin was unmarred and contrasted with their vivid eyes and pink lips. Then the two of them faced the class; the redhead smiling serenely with her hands on her side, while the black-haired girl's face was void of emotion, her hands in her pockets. "Class, meet cousins Seizansou Yulia and Natsume Nero." The teacher said with a smile. "They just moved here from the next city, so be nice to them!" "Nice to meet everyone; I am Seizansou Yulia. Please take care of me!" Yulia said as she bowed gracefully. The class then turned to Nero expectantly; except for Orihime who waved at her and Tatsuki who shot her a thumbs-up sign anyway. "Natsume Nero." Nero said as her eyebrow twitched. She hated being stared at like a figurine.

Tōshirō scowled. This could be no coincidence. That Nero that was introduced was probably the same person, judging from Orihime's action of waving at her as if they were familiar with each other. She looked uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting though. But what bothered him the most was that strong reiatsu emanating from her. Sure, the redhead's reiatsu was strong, but Natsume's was stronger. And for one thing, he couldn't put his finger on it; but the air smelt different. He made a mental note to ask Matsumoto about it later.

The teacher assigned the two girls their seats: Yulia's was right between Tatsuki's and Orihime's tables, which the two seemed happy about. Nero was oh-so-conveniently in front of Tōshirō (and right beside a window, to her amusement), and she muttered darkly about being two rows behind Yulia, much to the white-haired captain's amusement. The class went by quickly, as the students chatted, bantered, took notes and listened (well, Nero was asleep most of the time, but she still managed to score perfectly in a seatwork.), which made the time flow by even faster. Nero yawned as the lunch bell tolled, putting her arms up behind her head, she leaned up with her eyes closed; the perfect image of a lax teenager (though a bit unfortunate in height,) until she felt a presence beside her. She lazily opened one blue eye and saw Orihime, Yulia and Tatsuki standing beside her. Orihime already poised her finger to poke Nero's cheek if need be, and she drew back her hand while blabbering about 'not poking her to wake her from her sleep', while Tatsuki merely facepalmed and Yulia sweatdropped. "What is it, Inoue-san?" Orihime stopped babbling and looked at Nero. "O-oh, umm… I was wondering if you and Yulia-chan would like to eat lunch with us…" Nero merely nodded, the ghost of a movement accompanied with an almost inaudible "Hm." And the merest quirk of her lips upward. Yulia on the other hand noticed the movement and smiled. "She wants to join us." Yulia said with a smile, and Orihime cheered her "Yay!" while glomping Nero whose eyes shot open at the sudden attack. Then Orihime dragged Nero who muttered something about the sun being too bright, and Yulia who followed obediently behind. The trio climbed to the stairs reaching the rooftop, where everyone save for Orihime was present. "Everyone! This is Nero-chan! She's the one who saved me before!" Orihime said as she took Nero by the shoulders and thrust her out to everyone, like a little girl showing off her new doll. Yulia merely bowed and introduced herself again._ She's still as lenient as ever..._ Nero thought with a distressed sigh. "Ah! I'll introduce you! That person over there is Kuchiki Rukia-chan! The guy beside her is Abarai Renji-kun, then the one who wears glasses is Uryuu Ishida-kun, the one with white hair is Hitsugaya Tōshirō-kun, the one on his right is Matsumoto Rangiku-san, those people over there are Kurosaki Ichigo-kun and Yasutora Sado-kun! " "Nice to meet you all." Yulia said with a smile while Nero muttered a 'Nice to meetcha' Yulia nudged Nero's ribs, and the blackette doubled back in pain as she did a proper introduction. Then the door swung open, much to everyone's surprise. "U-um, is Natsume-senpai in here?" a timid boy with tousled hair asked quietly. "That's me." Nero said in a monotone voice. "State your business." The boy gulped as his eyes darted around. "A-ano sa, senpai, there are people looking for you outside the school. All of them seemed pretty angry. They said you beat up their boss last Tuesday and just harassed her girlfriend this morni-GAH! " The boy gulped as a sadistic grin spread on Nero's face. "Did that girl happen to mutter something about me stepping on her phone?" "Y-yes,senpai." The boy said as he paled considerably. Nero snickered. "Get your backbone straight kiddo, cuz no sane person would challenge me. Oh well. Cie'st la vie. That's life. " she said as she cracked her knuckles. "Oi, Kurosaki-san, I heard from that Keigo guy earlier, but your dad runs a clinic right? " Nero said as she craned her head to look at the gangsters down below. "Y-yeah." Ichigo said with a sweatdrop which immediately became larger as Nero's smirk became darker. "Then prepare at least a dozen ambulances, because they're gonna get-" Nero climbed up to the railing, balancing precariously as she ignored the gasps and shocked looks her new peers were sending her. Then she jumped, feet first, aimed at one guy, and drew a wooden sword from behind her as she free fell through the air (strapped to her back and covered by her uniform and hoodie).

"-PW'NED!" Nero screamed in delight as she felt the crunching of facial bones beneath her feet as she took the thug by surprise. She rest drew back in surprise and charged again. Just like Nero wanted. She grinned like a madwoman, as she kicked their faces, hitting the neck of one and knocking several unconscious. After the first few had been slaughtered, and were groaning in pain, some futilely trying to stand up. Nero laughed and beckoned her enemies to come, and she charged, wooden sword in hand.

Tōshirō was dumbfounded. Either Natsume was stupid or just plain brave, he couldn't discern. Jumping from a school roof, that was INSANE. The others had crowded and watched the blackette fight the dozens of men and women taller, stronger and older than her with ease, that breathtaking smirk never leaving her lips, her black hair swaying in the wind. Tōshirō imagined himself running a hand though it-

WHOA.

.WHOA. THOUGHT PROCESS.

STOP.

_I'm the captain of the tenth division. _He said as he shook his head._ I wouldn't imagine anything. Not even a bottle of ketchup._ Then, as the fight progressed, he came to notice that she wasn't fighting, but rather,_ dancing._ She gracefully dodged and twirled as a ballerina would, but when her fists, knee, elbow or feet or sword came down upon the unlucky receiver, it hurt like a dozen bricks. _It's a dance. _ Tōshirō said to himself as Nero twirled and bent her back backwards, avoiding a fatal blow of a knife to the chest. Then she stood on her hands and kicked her offender in the chin, causing him to stumble backward. _She coordinates the dancers, and disciplines them. _The white-haired captain said mentally as he saw Nero dodge another attack. _Then if they break the dance on purpose, she punishes them in the harshest ways possible. _ He smiled; the barest twitch of his mouth upward. _It seems like I have miscalculated her. She's no normal human, as is her cousin. _

He didn't notice Matsumoto's eyes gleam in mischief as she noticed the barest twitch of her captain's mouth upwards. His smiles were usually reserved for Hinamori, but here he was, smiling at a girl fighting who he didn't even know for a whole day? Oho. This was something to be reckoned. She just HAD to interrogate her captain later. Being devious was soooo much fun! ~

By the end of the day, Nero was now a celebrity in Karakura high. How she had told off the gangsters to "Get the effing hell out of school property before I beat you to a bloody pulp." The injured ones were taken care of in Ichigo's father's clinic, and he had complained how his son was such a delinquent, which led to screaming on a phone, much to Nero's amusement, and she even got a new title from the school: "The Blue-Eyed Reaper in Black" (which he ever-present death gods found ironic, since almost all of them dress in black.) On the way home, Rangiku and Orihime chatted on and on about dinner while Tōshirō kept silent. "Ne, Taichou, don't you think that the title they gave Nero-chan was really fitting?" Tōshirō only muttered something under his breath that made Rangiku's eyes light up(and the corners of her mouth would have twitched into a full blown grin, had she not restrained herself,), and let out a sympathetic "Hn." The white-haired prodigy looked up in the sky and bowed his head. "Let's hurry. It's gonna rain. " he walked ahead of the two, hurrying off into Orihime's apartment in the shadows. "Wonder if Tōshirō-kun is okay? He seems weird. " Orihime said as she looked at Rangiku who smirked. "Let's just say that he's going through a stage in life." "E-eeh!?" Orihime exclaimed in confusion. If she had looked at Tōshirō's face, it would have been dusted a slight pink. And our lovely, devious scheming lieutenant had heard her captain's words rather clearly:

"_**She should have been called the Queen of Fairies rather than a Grim Reaper."**_

A/N: AAAAAAAnd, our lovely Shiro-chan probably fell for an angel, HARD.

I don't remember Tatsuki's last name anymore. BOO! SCREW YOU BRAIN! WHY CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS BLEACH?!

Disclaimer:

**Renji's ****awesome ****hair is red,**

**Byakuya's ****cool ****eyes are blue,**

**I do not own Bleach,**

**So you cannot Sue!**

Tōshirō: You probably had too much sugar again, If you're composing a poem, Garnet…

**Come on! It was just five slices of chocolate cake with nutella on top!**

Byakuya: …I recommend you see a psychiatrist, Garnet.

**Bya-chan's soooo cruel… oh well. Hey, Renji do the preview!**

Renji: fine, fine. Next chapter: **Confrontation**. Garnet will upload as fast as she can. That is **If **her dad ever allows her near the laptop again.

**Yeah. I accidentally let in a virus in this laptop that contaminated the file he was working on for eleven to thirteen years. My conscience hurts. **

Soi Fon:…You had a conscience, Garnet-dono?

***badum tss.* ….shut up, Soi Fon. I'M SORRY DAAAD!**

Ukitake: *pats back* there, there.

***sniff* thanks, Ukitake-niichan. Ah, kindly thank the reviewers please!~**

Ukitake: No problem, Garnet-chan. _Ahem. _Thank you to BlueFlamesOfSatan and BerserkerMoon for reviewing!

**And watch out for the next chappie~ IT HAS AN AWESOMESAUCE PLOT TWIST. **


	4. Confrontation

**C**_**hapter Three: Confrontation**_

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Nero slouched over her table, facedown and long black hair splayed out and draping over the edges of the table: all the while snoring softly while sleeping. "What the hell happened, Yulia-chan?" Rangiku asked with a sweatdrop.

"She stayed up all night playing Call of Duty and other games on the Mac and PSVita." Yulia said with a deadpan expression. "Geez, and after I warned her not to stay up too late…"

"Oh? So Nero was a gamer girl, huh?" Tatsuki said as she poked a part of Nero's arm covered by her hair. Nero twitched and stood up gently.

"I got to go to the clinic." Nero said as she stood up and Yulia followed her; after bowing respectfully and closing the door which was left open. "A bandage." Tōshirō said with narrowed eyes.

"What was that, Hitsugaya- Taichou?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She had a bandage on her arm. The part where Tatsuki poked her. " Tōshirō replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So what? Taichou, you're over reacting." Rangiku said as she put her hands on her hips. "Or are you just worried for her? ~" cue double take.

"Why would I be? I haven't even known her for three days!"

oh, denial is such a marvelous thing, right? ~

Meanwhile, Nero and Yulia were walking along the hallway; Nero clutching her wounded arm with a scowl. "Does it still hurt?" Yulia asked Nero who nodded. The two of them had encountered a behemoth demon during their search for Nero's feathers, which led to an all-out battle. The demon accidentally swiped Nero's arm with a bit of its poison, burning her flesh painfully. The bandage was hanging limply on her arm, and she reluctantly tightened the bandage, wincing when it touched her sore flesh. "Ne, Nero, why don't we ask Sole to heal that for you?" Yulia said as she looked worriedly at the blackette who was clutching her arm. "Che, as if I'd ever ask help from that old woman." Nero scowled.

"Well sorry for being old then."

Nero's scowl deepened and a tick mark appeared on her temple Yulia merely tried to hide her laughter as Nero turned around, her anger Increasing tenfold as a woman with long, auburn tresses in a ponytail, with brown eyes hidden behind glasses walked over to them, a motherly smirk plastered on her face. Her white coat was fluttering in the wind, and she reached out a hand to ruffle Nero's already unruly hair. "Hi there ~ how's my favorite pupil doing?"

"Buzz of, Sole." Nero grumbled as she pushed away Sole's hand from her head.

"Nice to see you here, Sole-sensei." Yulia said as she bowed to the other archangel. "You too, Yulia-chan." Sole replied with a bow of her own.

"Oi, teach, what are you doing here in the human world?" Nero asked curiously as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "And why the world are you dressed up as a DOCTOR?!" Nero exclaimed in horror as she noticed her master's attire.

"Haha~ I forgot to drop by last night to tell you that I'll be sent here as Nero's second support just in case something happens!~" Sole said with a wink and a grin. Nero paled while Yulia smirked (which was highly out of character for the redheaded angel).

"What did you do to the original nurse?" Nero asked weakly. "Ahem…I sent her on a… vacation. One-way trip, back and forth." Sole said with a sweatdrop, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, Right. Like that time you said that you sent that package of sake to Lady Ampharite, and yet you drank half of it yourself. " Nero said with a deadpan expression.

"Gah, forget it; I'm going back to class. I'll come by with Yulia later, Sole." Nero said as she turned and Yulia followed behind; and waved at Sole who smiled warmly.

"Have fun! ~" the auburn-haired woman said with a smile as she waved back.

**~0o0~**

"Where were you, Nero-chan?" Rangiku asked as she glomped the blackette who squeaked in surprise. "R-Rangiku-need air-!" Nero choked out against Rangiku who immediately let her go, and chuckled. "She went to have her injury taken care of." Yulia said with one of her ever- cheerful smiles.

"Oh! ~ Poor Nero-chan! ~ did you cut yourself while making lunch?" Rangiku, who had taken quite a liking to the blackette, cooed adoringly.

"Oi, Matsumoto, let her go. The class is about to start." Tōshirō said sternly as he motioned at the others who were already scrambling around to sit down. The teacher was a stern woman with glasses; and a weird accent. (This made Nero think of a certain person that sent shudders down her spine, much to her chagrin.)

"Okay now class, settle down; let's start our English lesson for today!" the teacher said as she picked up a piece of chalk and started writing on the blackboard. While everyone was paying attention, Nero was slowly falling asleep on her desk.

_The sky was grey, beams of golden sunlight streaming through gaps in the clouds. Crows cried out while perched on the dead bodies of fallen warriors. A lone black-haired girl stood over a mountain of carcasses. She wore bloodstained armor, and was leaning against her sword; her blue eyes were dead and lifeless; full of remorse and regret. She looked up to the clouds and screamed something that was inaudible to the ears. She slumped back to the ground and cried while staring at the grey clouds. _

_Not caring if dirt got into her wounds._

_Not caring if maggots dug into her flesh and bones._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

"_I was not fit to be the emperor!"_

"-ro, Hey, Nero!"

"Whuzza?!" Nero jolted awake, only to slam her forehead against Ichigo's elbow.

"GUAAAAAAHHH!_ ITAI_! That hurt!" Nero said as she ruefully rubbed her injured cranium (but was actually clutching it like it was on fire; but I won't say that.)

"I THROW THOSE WORDS BACK AT YOU!" Ichigo said as he cradled his arm. "That is one hard head you got there; Natsume." The carrot top said as he looked at Nero with a deadpan expression.

"Oh? A hard head you say?" Nero said as a dark aura began streaming from her. Ichigo flinched and backed away.

"Uhh, I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo said as he hid behind one of the tables as Nero started to reach for her wooden sword. "I was just trying to wake you up since everyone already went out!"

Nero raised an eyebrow. "Why would you try to wake me up?" Ichigo bashfully scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. "You were saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again." Ichigo looked back at Nero, face serious. "And you're crying. Something happen in your dream?"

"Eh?" Nero reached up to her cheeks, to find out she really was crying. "Ah, It was nothing; Kurosaki-san. Just a…..bad memory." Nero said as she smiled brightly after wiping the water from her eyes. "I'm going now; Yulia's waiting for me. Bye."

Ichigo scowled at the rushed goodbye that the petite girl gave him. Whatever she dreamt of; 'It' obviously was a touchy subject for her. But they didn't notice the white-haired grim reaper that listened to the overall conversation with a scowl on his face.

Tōshirō was feeling pretty foolish for eavesdropping. He felt curious of what would make Nero cry like that; and not to mention the 'Bad Memory' response she held.

And that huge reiatsu was also suspicious…

He got up from the spot where he was leaning and went down the hall to investigate. He knew that Natsume Nero was more than a normal girl. There was something unusual about her.

And he was going to find out what it was.

**~0O0~**

"Did you sleep well?" Yulia asked as she walked the orange-dyed streets with Nero who was still looking sleep-deprived.

"No, Nyet, Iya, Non, and every other language for no." Nero grumbled as she stifled a yawn. "I had a bad dream." She looked out towards the sunset with a faraway look then the blackette stopped walking as she kicked an empty soda can; and it hit a telephone pole; causing it to ricochet to her and hit her in the forehead. Yulia sweatdropped as Nero seethed with rage; all the while

"Soda cans are terrifying things; ne?" Yulia said in an attempt to control the laughter that was threatening to burst out.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Eh?"

Yulia looked quizzically at Nero who had tensed up; her blue eyes narrowed into slits. "A demon's aura…" Nero looked around and heard faint sinister laughs echoing off the walls, screams and shrieks. "Over there!" Nero exclaimed as she ran off to another direction as Yulia was left behind in the dust. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop; and she came to a stop when she saw a peculiar sight before her. Hitsugaya Tōshirō was fighting off the demons with a katana; and he wore a strange white cape with the kanji for ten on the back and a black ….was it called a kimono again? Whatever. She jumped down and walked calmly towards the shinigami who was being swarmed by Astaroth's lowest minions.

Tōshirō was desperate as he swung Hyorinmaru at the…whatever they were. They were the size of golf balls and had red eyes and a pointed tail. They wouldn't die when they got cut by his zanpakuto, and it was starting to piss him off. He sliced at one that was coming too close, but instead they grew from their cut halves. Then he heard the sound of footsteps followed by a familiar voice.

_**In their hearts are demons.**_

_**Based on their merits, and based on the hatefulness of their actions, after they work with their own hands, reward them.**_

Tōshirō turned to see Nero walking to them with a relaxed stride, her blue eyes and face devoid of any emotion.

_**Smite them so that they never stand again.**_

_**Let the Lord be Blessed.**_

_**You have heard my wish.**_

_**The Lord is my Savior.**_

_**And also my Shield.**_

_**You shall be destroyed!**_

Then as she extended her hand; a blast of air came from her hands and caused Tōshirō to flinch back; with wide eyes. _What in the? ... She defeated them all in one stroke?!_

Nero looked at Tōshirō who was still looking at her with a curious expression. "Are you still in one piece, Whitey?" Nero said with a smirk which widened when an irk mark appeared at said person's head.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you _squirt_."

"Shrimp."

"Runt."

"Bean."

"Dwarf."

"Idiot-oh this isn't the time to be throwing vilifying insults!" Nero said as she grabbed Tōshirō's hand as dragged him out of the alley.

Tōshirō smirked in victory before realizing something. "Oi, how can you see me?" he asked Nero who was leading him into twists and turns in the dark alley with ease as dark and sinister shadows grew and bulged around the pair as they ran.

Nero looked back with an 'are-you-effing-crazy?' look. "What? Would you rather I pretend I didn't see you and let you get eaten to death by those demons?" She ran and held her index and middle finger together, a rosary which was hidden under the hoodie clamped between the two fingers as she held her free hand to her chest; but instead, she said another line from the bible.

_**The path of righteousness will not be shown to the wicked.**_

_**I let go of Jacob's ladder with my Father's aid! **_

She swung her arm out as if it was a sword, and the shadows that blocked her way disintegrated to foul-smelling dust.

"Taichou!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Tōshirō looked in front of Nero to see everyone, including Sole and Yulia with them. "Matsumoto! Tell everyone to run! " said woman followed her captain's orders and turned tail.

Nero turned back to him with a smirk on her face. "Oi, Tōshirō, can you 'run with the wind?'" she received a snort and a smirk from the young captain which she got as a yes. "Well then, shall we? ~"

**Double Accel.**

Tōshirō swore that those two words echoed across the two lines of traffic. And suddenly, he felt a tugging sensation at his gut, and-

Voila!

He was running alongside Matsumoto and everyone that was present.

"T-Taichou?!" Rangiku and everyone's jaws dropped when the captain suddenly materialized out of thin air. "When did you-?!"

Nero, Yulia and Sole ran up a wall, dragging everyone behind them. Sole grabbled Chad and Orihime by the collars and tossed them to the top, while Yulia grabbed Ishida and did the same.

**Double Accel.**

The three of them chorused; and in a flash, the remaining was on top of the building. "And that was how I caught up so fast with you." Tōshirō said as everyone looked dumbfounded. Everyone turned to look at the three who were in a battle stance, staring ahead. Then they suddenly caught a whiff of a rotting smell. And they turned around to see…

A pack of zombie-dogs, complete with fungus and mushrooms growing out of their back, growling malevolently.

"What are those?" Orihime said as she recoiled from the smell.

"Ghouls. Demons that possess dead bodies." Nero explained in a monotone voice and then she grinned. "That's great, y'know, if this wasn't Japan, they would be using dead people's corpses. "

Sole stepped forward and threw something at the pack.

"Wait- a BOMB?!" Ichigo said as he watched it spray…

Water?

"Please don't worry; it's just holy water." Yulia said as she and Nero ran, with the others in pursuit. Then, when they reached the door; Yulia went in, when everyone was inside, she locked the door and slumped against it. "Uwah… that was tiring…"

"Oi, what was that you guys did just do?!" Ishida said as the three girl's heads snapped up to look at them. "Just who the hell are you guys?"

Nero smirked while her head was down. Sole and Yulia gulped. This was NOT a good sign. "But if we told you who we are…" Nero looked up, a maniacal smile on her face, blue eyes glowing cobalt. "Then the show would end, right? ~"

Tōshirō felt dizzy, and he saw that the others had already fainted on the floor. A familiar female face appeared in his line of blurry vision, and as he reached out to touch the face, to try and remember who it belonged to, she spoke as she caught his ice-cold hand in her warm ones and gave it a gentle squeeze. The scent of roses washed over him, and he relaxed at the familiar scent. When he was about to topple over, he felt warm arms catch his falling form, his head resting on something soft, and the last thing he saw before sinking into deep black was a pair of dazzling cobalt blue eyes looking at him with mirth dancing in them.

"**You did well, Child of Death. Now; you may sleep."**

**~End of Chapter Three~**

A/N: **Hohohoho! Finally found a song that fits Nero's character!** watch?v=T9sz9QzsWXc

"**Ai yai yai, **

**Ai yai, yai,**

**Ai yai, yai, **

**Where's my samurai? ~ "**

Nero: Oh! ~ I'm pleased to hear that, praetor!

Yulia: it's a pretty song, Magister!

**Haha! Right? ~ sing with me, Tōshirō!~**

Tōshirō: no way in hell.

**Psh, stingy. Well then, thank god that dad allowed me to work with this laptop again. ****He'd better after all that begging. **** The work he had was saved into a USB and cleaned by his friend! ~**

Rukia: That's great news, Garnet-dono!

**The bad news is that it's almost the school days…ugh, it hurts my poor brain.**

Shuuhei : we fared far worse in Shinigami Academy.

***headdesk*….. Byakkun, fanservice please? ~**

Byakuya: *puts on glasses* Garnet would like to thank Shira-Chan Desu, Mailumia Wolfgirl525-

**-awesome name by the way! ~**

Byakuya:*glare*ahem, continuing where we left off, Crystalbone7498 and SanzoPriestess for dropping reviews and favorites. *takes off glasses* she said she's grateful for Mailumia and SanzoPriestess for writing advices.

Ichigo: Next Chapter: **Innocence**. She'll try to upload as fast as she can.

**And with that said- OH GLOB, IT'S EXCALIBUR! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIVES!**

_***Screen switch off***_


	5. Innocence

_**Chapter Four: Innocence**_

Tōshirō Hitsugaya woke up with a killer migraine the next day; which made him twice as irritable and easily angered as usual. And thanks to said migraine, the classroom felt like a freezer for uncooked tuna; and all of the students were trying to keep out of the shinigami captain's way-

"What's with the sour face, whitey?"

Scratch that. _Most _of the students anyway. Natsume Nero was sitting backwards, and peering curiously at Tōshirō over her PS where she was playing Dokemon, and was also munching on a chocolate bar (which she apparently stole from the kitchen last night; since Yulia and Sole had tried to hide every sugar source from her), which was stuck in her mouth.

"Hn. None of your business, Natsume." Tōshirō said with an almost sneer. His memory of yesterday had been frustratingly dim, and he could only remember VERY small snippets of what in tarnation happened yesterday.

_A hand firmly grasping his,_

_A voice telling him to sleep,_

And…

He looked at Nero who was currently focused on her game, and cursed when her Dokemon fainted.

_Nah, it can't be._

"Oi! Let's start class you girls and boys!" the teacher said as she pranced in and everyone proceeded to their seats.

Nero turned off her PS and faced the teacher, and proceeded to devour the chocolate bar in three bites. She mentally cheered at how her Lost Time Ability had worked. None of them but herself, Yulia and Sole remembered the demon chase from yesterday, well, most of them anyway. She couldn't be certain about 'Snow White' as she dubbed Tōshirō, because he wouldn't talk to her. _At all._ She tried annoying the answer out of him, asking him nicely, bribing him with candy (this caused him to explode at her), and many more methods, but alas, none had worked. And she was EFFING hungry. Oh well, she would just have to wait until break time. She yawned behind her book as the teacher droned on and on about things she already knew. She soon fell asleep in black slumber.

Tōshirō sweatdropped as he looked at Nero who was calmly sleeping while the teacher was teaching something about linear equations. Her expression was calm and serene; tears pricking-

Wait,

_Tears?_

He looked curiously at Nero who was mumbling something in her sleep, which he can only catch snippets of. 'I'm sorry' and 'It's my fault.' And he heard her repeat 'I'm sorry' again multiple times. He tore his attention from Nero and went back to listening to the teacher drone on.

"_Nero Claudius, we of the Council hereby crown thee as the fifth king of Rome." A judge on a podium said to the black haired child clad in purple and red robes of silk and satin before him._

"_It would be my greatest Honor."_

"_Dost thou swear to do service to thy country as its ruler, to put the country before thy wellbeing?"_

"_I shall."_

"_Dost thou swear to cherish thy bloodline and swear absolute fealty to our Lord Almighty?"_

"_With all my heart."_

"_Then rise."_

_The girl faced the crowd as the civilians of Rome cheered. Her blue eyes lit up in happiness. _

"_Ave, Nero Claudius Germanicus, Fifth Emperor of Rome!"_

_Then white-hot flames engulfed the whole cathedral._

_Nero shielded her eyes and found herself in a blazing battlefield; clad in her red dress and full armor. Swords clashed and screams of the dying were reverberating in her eardrums. Embers danced in the air, and her fringe was sticking to her forehead, while the back part was tied in a braid. She was cut and bleeding in various places. Aestus, her prized sword was in her grip. _

"_Why didst thou not abdicate the throne to me?! I am more worthy of king than thee! IT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!"__ A female voice screamed harshly, blade drawn, and pointing at Nero. The woman had flowing brown hair and purple eyes. "The reason is simple; thou hast not met the qualifications worthy for becoming emperor, -." Nero replied coldly as she brandished her sword. The woman she called by a certain name screamed in rage and fury, and she charged at Nero with her spear, blade poised at the heart-_

"NATSUME! WAKE UP YOU MORON!"

Nero snapped awake and stared into the teal orbs of Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and turned her head to see that everyone was looking at her. Rangiku looking amused at her captain's antics, Renji looking mildly interested, while Rukia, Orihime and Ichigo looked at her in concern. Yulia on the other hand, knew better.

"You're crying in your sleep again." Ichigo broke the silence in their little group, and everyone looked at him.

"'Again?' really, Ichigo, you know something we don't?" Renji said as he nudged said male in the ribs.

"Get your crazy fantasies outta here, pineapple." Ichigo said as he shoved Renji on the floor.

"What was that for?!" Renji said as he tackled Ichigo and they ended up having a strange strangle-fight while hurling insults at one another. The rest looked at them and sweatdropped, then quickly turned their attention back to Nero.

"So, what happened, Nero-chan?" Rangiku asked like a concerned mother.

"Uhh, nothing really. Just a bad memory." Nero said as she stood up and walked at a brisk pace to the door; earning herself some strange looks from everyone.

"What was that all about?" Ishida asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nero-chan had a really sad look on her face…" Orihime said as Rukia nodded in agreement.

Everyone turned to look at Yulia, who flinched.

"You know something, don't you, Seizansou?" Renji asked.

"Ahahahahah! O-ofcoursenot! Iwouldn'thappentoknowthatthere'safamilyfeudbetween herandhersister-" Yulia covered her mouth with her two hands, trying to avoid the pointed stares everyone sent her.

"Spill. You're a bad liar." Renji said threateningly.

"No." Yulia said huffily.

"SPILL."

"NO."

"SPILL THE BEANS, WOMAN!"

"NO MEANS NO!"

"…Please?" Renji asked awkwardly.

"…Fine, since you asked nicely." Yulia said with a defeated sigh. "I gotta go check on Nero first." Then she bolted out in search of said blackette.

Everyone turned to look at Renji.

"Slick move!~"Rangiku said with a thumbs-up.

Tōshirō merely facepalmed.

**~ {x} {X} {x} ~**

Nero looked at the blue sky on the rooftop. The clouds were moving swiftly with the wind, and her black hair flapping about wildly.

"You dreamt about the past war again, right?" Yulia asked coming from the door that led to the rooftop.

"Yeah. The Grand War, to be exact." Nero said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "It still haunts me; that thing that I did in that battlefield…" Nero looked at Yulia solemnly. "They asked what happened?"

Yulia nodded.

"Retell it to them in modern style." Nero said with a sad smirk. "I'm gonna go and sleep in Sole's 'headquarters', as she likes to call it."

Yulia watched Nero walk away from her, and into the school building.

**~{X}{O}{X}~**

"So, what habbened?" Renji asked with his mouth full.

"Nero-chan is in a family feud with her Sister." Yulia said as she sipped her juice pack. "She and her mother didn't get along pretty well either; Lady Itzli, Nero-chan's mother, tried to poison her to gain the headship of the family. So when Nero-chan realized that her mother was trying to kill her, _he_ had no choice but to send an assassin after her mother. "

"He?" Rukia asked.

"The Fourth family head, Nero's grandfather."Yulia replied.

"What's his name?"

"No one knows except the next family head, which was Nero." Yulia said as she swallowed. "And whoever becomes next Head is usually confidential."

"So it's a confidential thing between the previous and next head?" Orihime asked.

"_And_ also the next head's mother." Yulia said as she took a bite of her rice ball. "But things didn't go as planned. The assassination screwed up. Everyone knew who was going to become the next head."

"Then everyone in her family ended up hating her for it?" Uryuu asked with a scowl. "That's a pretty stupid reason."

Chad nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. But everyone in Nero-chan's family wanted the power of the head. They didn't think she deserved it." Yulia paused. "That's why she was threatened and attempted to assassinate plenty of times."

"That's horrible!" Rangiku exclaimed. "How could they do that?!"

"Some people become monsters when tempted by enormous power, Rangiku-san." Yulia said as her green eyes looked wistfully at the blue sky; memories flashing in her mind:

_A girl with short scarlet hair laughing with her master happily,_

_A woman with long, snow-white hair dressed in a high priestess' white and gold garbs while smiling warmly,_

_A red-haired child crying over the white-haired woman's corpse, her beautiful white hair dyed scarlet and lifeless while everything burned to the ground and people fled,_

_A man in black smirking at her wickedly as he held a long dagger and plunged it in her chest…_

"Oi, Yulia."

"Eh?"

Yulia blinked when she heard Renji's voice, snapping her to reality. "What?" she asked.

"You were daydreaming."

"Oh."

"Ne, Yulia-chan, would you like to try Orihime-chan's cooking?"Rangiku asked with sparkly eyes.

"Eh, can I really?"

"Sure! ~"

And that was how the once-serious conversation became a debate on how you should cook beans and make leek ice cream.

And no one even noticed that a certain white-haired shinigami was not in the scene.

**~ {X} {x} {X} ~**

Nero fell asleep the moment she hit the soft bed in the Infirmary, only to be kicked out by Sole when a student who 'fainted' in class took over where she was sleeping. And that was how she ended up sleeping on a park bench in a park near the school premises, under a tree, dreaming of a dragon who breathed out chocolate filling, which was living in a volcano which spewed out strawberry-flavored lava, guarding its hoard of pocky. She was stirred by her sleep when a breeze ruffled her hair. The strange part was, she only felt cold on the part where the 'wind' touched, which was her forehead felt cold.

'_So that means…' _

Nero sat up so fast that she almost gave herself a whiplash, and she turned with an annoyed expression to whomever the frickin' hell woke her up from her awesome dream, ready to beat him or her to a pulp.

And electric blue eyes clashed with her watery blue ones.

The first thing she noticed was his hair was a light blue, which led her to wonder whether he dyed it or not, then his smirk, which annoyed her even further, then his strange black and white clothing, which she noticed was like the inverted colors of the shinigami uniform, like Tōshirō's uniform, minus the white cape. And he was _waaaay _taller than she was. Emphasis on way.

"What are you doing sleeping there, little fairy [1]?" he asked in a teasing tone.

An irk mark appeared on Nero's head. "Don't call me that!" She then proceeded to jump away from him, and got into a battle stance, and her hands formed like they held a sword. This guy practically screamed 'danger'.

Grimmjow looked in amusement at the black-haired beauty before him. She had an unusual reiatsu, which he followed, and found her here, sleeping without a care in the world. "What do you think you're doing, little fairy?" he chuckled. "Trying to fight me?"

Then a blast of warm air carrying a swarm of rose petals engulfed Nero. When the wind subsided, she was dressed in her red dress, and had armor on her lower legs. In her hands was a sword with a red and gold hilt, and had writings on its blade, which was in a language that the human race already lost. "Yes I am." Nero said as she brandished her sword. "Nero Claudius Germanicus, Captain of the first angel fleet."

"Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, Sixth Espada." Grimmjow said as he unsheathed Pantera. He grinned in a feral way when Nero's eyes widened in shock.

"I see. Very well." Nero raised her sword, so that the tip pointed towards the heavens. "_Regnum Caelorum est Gehenna! [2]_"

A fierce wind carrying golden dust suddenly blew, which caused Grimmjow to curse and shield his eyes, while Nero looked impassive.

Then the wind stopped.

Grimmjow looked at his surroundings with astonishment written clearly on his face.

They were in an old-fashioned theater that was made of marble and gold, with draperies of finest silk and velvet. The spectator's seats were on the walls of the humongous circular arena, which was pitch black inside and had glowing red eyes that he didn't really want to find out what the hell were. Applause suddenly erupted from the seats, which startled him.

"Welcome to my Theater: The Theater of the Damned: _Domus Aurea_!" Nero said with a smile as she spread her arms in a welcoming gesture at Grimmjow. "Now then, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, -" Nero twirled and flipped her sword so that the blade was flat against her back, and the hilt was firmly in her hand. She extended her free arm and performed a sweeping bow that amused the Arrancar. Grimmjow grinned, and then the two of them charged, adrenaline running in their veins. Their swords clashed and resounded in the grand amphitheatre, and created a huge dust cloud that spanned out from the origin of the shockwave.

"_**-Shall we dance?"**_

_**~End of Chapter Four~**_

**A/N:**

**UGH. School in here starts in 7 daysss….. nuuuuuu….. why does school feel like an eternity?!**

**And now, our Grimm-kitty has appeared! ~ whooo! ~ is he an ally or an enemy?!~**

**[1] little fairy is grimm-kitty's nickname for Nero, since she's short!~ like Shiro!~**

*In the tenth division barracks*

Tōshirō: AH-choo!*sniff* I feel like someone's talking about me... and like I suddenly want to punch Garnet in her face.

*Aaand, back to studio*

**[2]means: Kingdom Between Heaven and Hell!~ cool huh!~ **

Grimmjow:…You're way too dramatic, Garnet.

**Really?~**

Grimmjow: yeah. You sounded really sappy.

**Psh. At least I'm not as sappy as the actors of soap opera in my country, Grimm-kitty.**

Ichigo: Your argument is invalid, Grimmjow. Daytime soap operas _are_ sappy.

**DISCLAIMMMERRR!~**

**Grimmkitty's hair is blue,**

**Szyael's hair is pink,**

**I do not own bleach,**

**Or else it would stink!~**

Grimmjow:….well that was poetic.

Ichigo: about as poetic as a rubber duck.

**Hey! Quit making fun of my poetic skills!**

Ichigo: hey, It's the truth! Even Yamamoto thought your poetry was horrible!

Grimmjow: and Aizen-sama said so too.

…**.Fine. I can't win an argument with a 1000 year old shinigami and a mad scientist/evil overlord after all. hey, Ichigo, do the credits!**

Ichigo : *Clears throat* thanks and hugs to Mailumia and Forgotten64 from me, Grimmjow and Garnet. That's all.

Grimmjow: Next up, **Ice and Darkness. ** Oi, Garnet! You promised to treat us to Ice Cream if we finished the whole disclaimer- wait, why are you dressed up like people from Middle-Earth?!

…**.And so…. Now, I must Journey to climb mount Mordor with four hobbits,- *Walks away***

Ichigo and Grimmjow: DAMMIT GARNET! COME BACK HERE! *chases after said crazy girl*

**NEVEEEEEEEEEEEER! I'M NOT SHARING MY PRECIOUS ICE CREAAAM! *cackles***

_***screen switch off***_


	6. Ice and Darkness

_**Chapter 5: Ice and Darkness**_

Grimmjow was impressed at the way the little fairy- Nero- fought. She dodged every strike with ease, and her blows were powerful; almost on par with Ulquiorra's or maybe even Stark's blows. And the way she did everything with dignity was…really annoying. She acted like a king which really ticked him off for some reason. Nero striked him from the front, then quickly ducked when Grimmjow swung his sword at her. She pirouetted and brought her sword down on him, which he blocked with Pantera. Nero flash-stepped behind Grimmjow, and slashed at him from behind. Much to her chagrin, he noticed her presence and moved away quickly, which only resulted to Nero cutting his shirt in half. Grimmjow whistled as he stepped away from Nero. "Nice job dodging my blows, little fairy. A normal person would be dead by now." He then proceeded to discard his shirt, and faced Nero with a crazed grin. "Now, where were we, little fairy?"

"Stop calling me that!" Nero hissed at him.

Grimmjow grinned even wider. It was fun teasing her like this. "What? Is it because I said the synonym for…_short_?" he put some emphasis on the last word.

A vein popped in Nero's head. "You are_ so_ dead, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques."

"So I guess that's my nickname for you now?"

"S-shut up!"

Nero charged at Grimmjow, and crossed swords with him again. She pushed him back with her sword, but the blue-haired male immediately saw through her plan and smirked. He flicked his wrist, and with that simple movement, he deflected Nero's sword, which flew to the other end of the arena. Nero backflipped and ran to the other end, but was quickly blocked by the blue haired male who smirked. "You have no weapon now; how are you going to fight me?" Nero smirked. She looked at a seat, and she realized that the familiar reiatsu she felt besides hers and Grimmjow's wasn't a trick of her mind. "Are you just going to help me or are you just gonna watch up there, you _chibi?!_"

"Quit calling me short!" a voice of a certain captain echoed throughout the arena.

"You aren't exactly tall eitheeeer!~" Nero sang back as Grimmjow sweatdropped. Was this girl friggin crazy?

"_Reign upon the frozen heavens! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!_"

Nero smirked widely at her victory. It seemed like her favorite death god had _finally _decided to come out and play. Tōshirō Hitsugaya had come out of his hiding place and was in his bankai; a scowl marring his handsome features- WAIIIIIT….. Since when in the name of The Holy Seraphim Court did she think he was _handsome? _ Sure, thewhite-hairedcaptainwassortacutebut- _No, no, no! Stupid brain! Quit distracting me in a fight!_ Nero said as she shook herself off of whatever possessed her for the time being, and she summoned razor-sharp red rose petals that danced in the air around her. She pirouetted and charged at Grimmjow, while Tōshirō rained icicles down at the Arrancar. Nero stretched her left hand and the roses formed a makeshift blade that shifted in shape. Nero thrust her blade forward, and her sword clashed with his. She looked up at Tōshirō and a plan to escape formed between the two. They knew this Arrancar could wreck too much havoc in this space; and Nero was starting to weaken by holding the dimensional rift together.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Tōshirō exclaimed as he swooped down and _tried _to catch Nero who made the floor crumble into an enormous black void; then he saw it.

Pure, white alabaster wings spread out in a glorious arc, and lifted her petite body off the crumbling ground. The wings were a bit small though, but nevertheless, it caught the white-haired captain's attention.

"Oi, Tōshirō!" Nero said as she passed by the captain who turned to her. "Let's scram! This rift will be crumbling in a few minutes!" Nero said as she flew through a crack in the arena's dome.

Tōshirō followed after the blackette, and slipped out of the crack in the dome. Then he gasped at what he saw. It was infinite darkness everywhere. Well… not really. There were lights from faint stars, floating glass shards of all sizes and nebulae and- wait… where the heck _was _he?!

"Oi, Natsume, where in the world are we?" Tōshirō said as he walked up beside the black-haired girl. He stole a glance at Nero. Her wings were gone now, and her clothes were red and gold. It made her look like she was a general. It suited her calm demeanor and regal aura. But the lower front white part was a bit…_ahem _transparent. Her only armor was on her legs, which were willowy.

"We're in the gap between the worlds, Hitsugaya." Nero said as she jumped over an invisible puddle. "Watch out for that wormhole; you don't know what world you may enter in when you slip through there."

Tōshirō's eyebrow rose. "Gap between the Worlds?"

"Yes, gap. It's the space between the billions of worlds that exist in time and space. It's always branching off and creating new worlds within time and space. So it's impossible to navigate accurately." Nero said as she held out her hand for Tōshirō to take. "One wrong step and you're dead or lost forever. You can only come here through a crumbling Reality Marble/Dimensional Rift or if you're part of Realta Niue."

Tōshirō grudgingly took Nero's hand as they walked through the maze of worlds. For someone who was accustomed to the cold, her hand was warm and soft unlike the cold he was used to. The next few minutes were spent in awkward silence.

"What are you?" Nero asked suddenly.

"Pardon?" Tōshirō asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you? Why are you dressed in those robes?" Nero knew the answer, but she wanted to confirm it.

"I am…" Tōshirō paused for dramatic effect "a Shinigami."

"Tch. Thought so." Nero said as she paused. "It should be here somewhere…"

"What is?"

"A wormhole to Karakura."

"Eh?" Tōshirō responded smartly. Note the sarcasm.

Nero mushroom-sighed. "It's a passage to the world where we exist." She paused to check the other wormholes. "In some worlds, we may be different; we may be human, yokai, hollow or we may even reverse places- Found it!" Nero dipped her hand in a part of the inky blackness penetrated only by stars. As she dipped it, ripples began to form in the air, causing the star's lights to flicker, Tōshirō's jaw dropped.

"You go first." Nero said with an evil smirk as she let go of Tōshirō's hand and pushed him towards the wormhole. "Just scream when you get painfully attacked or killed in a gruesome way!~"

"Wha-Natsume!? Are you sick in the head?!"

"Nero."

"Eh?"

"Natsume is just an alias. Call me Nero." Nero grinned as he took no notice at the white-haired captain's faintly pink tinge to his cheeks. "Well then-"

Nero pushed Tōshirō through the wormhole.

"Fortunam opto tibi!~" {Wish you luck!~} Nero screech-I mean _said_ before she doubled back in crazy manic laughter.

"DAMN YOU NERO!" Tōshirō said as he fell out of the sky. He immediately recognized the Karakura skyline and the familiar reiatsu of his fellow shinigami.

"GERONIMO!~" Tōshirō's head snapped to his left as he saw a red and black blur rocket by him. Nero was freefalling through the air all the while laughing like a three year old. Her head turned to Tōshirō.

"Yo, Tōshirō! Having fun?!"

"HELL NO!" Tōshirō said as he unsheathed Hyorinmaru; with a look that spelled 'MURDER' in big red letters. Nero grinned and materialized a red lance in her hands.

Needless to say, the morning went on with arguments filled with clashing blades, manic laughter, vilifying insults being hurled about, rose petals, and shards of ice.

+Timeskip, afternoon dismissal+

"So~ Taichou, where were you the whole morning?~" Rangiku asked as she nudged her captain; a smirk plastered on her face. Her captain had mysteriously popped in during class with no one noticing, covered in bandages, scratches and bruises. Oh, and his trademark scowl as well; all the while muttering something about stupid roses and a daft idiot.

Minutes later, Nero entered the classroom as if she just came from the toilet, smirking victoriously in Tōshirō's direction, which said male returned with a scowl. She was also covered in bandages.

Now, _this _was interesting. Rangiku thought to herself.

Tōshirō merely muttered something under his breath as they continued to trudge on to Orihime's home. But Rangiku heard a few words which made her mentally laugh like an evil overlord.

"_That stupid, egoistic Nero...I'll kill her!"_

Meanwhile, while Nero and Yulia walked home, Yulia asked Nero where in the world she get those cuts and bruises.

"Oh, I just got in a fight." Nero said with a smug smirk, making Yulia sweatdrop.

"With who?" Yulia pressed.

"A certain snowman~" Nero said as she twirled around in the sidewalk. "But then again-" she stopped spinning and faced Yulia; her back to the sunset.

"_**It was entertaining to spend the morning with Ice within darkness."**_

_**~End Chapter~**_

_**Next Chapter: Feather of Illusions**_

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And I'm not yet dead! *Throws confetti*

Rukia: welcome back, Garnet-dono!

**Thankies, Rukia-chan! So sorry to keep you hanging! My sister was in an accident, and then she was in a coma for 3 months so I had to look after her! Then there's school and stuff….**

Byakuya:….my condolences.

***Whaps upside head with paper fan* SHE'SNOT DEAD, YOU **_**BAKATARE**_**! Ichigo-kun! The disclaimer!**

Ichigo: Garnet Raven/Lorelei Clockwork Does not own bleach. If she did, we'd be doomed. She has multiple usernames by the way.

**Good boy, Ichi-kun!~ and please feel free to criticize my writing skills!~ I won't be offended! ^_^ and also, I'm starting a Golden or omake on this Fic, so feel free to ask questions that may embarrass, cause nosebleed or even make the OC's and Bleach characters to commit suicide through reviews!~ and also thank you to those who read, followed and favorite! Until then, my beloved readers!~ Ciao!~**

Ulquiorra: Fummof-

_***screen goes black***_


	7. Feather of Illusions

_**Chapter Six: Feather of Illusions**_

It was a sunny weekend day, and everything was practically glowing. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everything was radiant.

Tōshirō hated it.

Said shinigami captain grumpily rose from his slumber and dragged himself to the living room/dining room where Orihime and Rangiku were chatting animatedly about Orihime's secret recipes.

"Good Morning, Taichou!" Rangiku said as her captain plopped down to eat. Hitsugaya replied with an apathetic 'Hn.'

His wounds still sorely reminded him of his loss to the black-haired archangel, and the _humiliation. _Oh god, he, the prodigy of Soul Society, lost to a _female. _Well, at least Rangiku and the others would never know of it. He took his chopsticks and ate. He also told Ichigo about his encounter with the blue-haired Espada who had gone missing after Aizen's capture. On the bright side, after they fought, Nero told him everything: who she really was; and why she came here. He was going to report to Yamamoto Sou-taichou about who was releasing the heavy reiatsu(leaving the part of being beaten by a girl). He smirked. At least he also had some blackmail on the black haired beauty. Then that last word was suddenly thrown in a pit to be raided by gummy bears. He groaned and headdesked; surprising Rangiku and Orihime. He really needed to take a vacation.

Needless to say, it would be a LONG day.

Nero on the other hand was walking around in circles.

She had been lost for over five hours. She had been walking around trying to find the convenience store(Yulia asked her to buy ingredients for a lemon pie), but due to her weak sense of direction, she ended up getting chased by four dogs, slipped on a puddle thirty-four times and got lost again. Nero sighed. "I'm tireeeeeeeeeeeeeed!~" she moaned as she sat on the sidewalk. "I hate streets. Why can't I just _fly _to the convenience store?" she continued muttering some nonsense about flying monkeys and a caterpillar, until a familiar shadow settled before her small frame. She scowled and looked up to see…

Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

"Yo, little fairy." The blue-haired Arrancar greeted with a manic grin. "Lost, are you?"

Nero rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not. I'm perfectly on track. " She said with sarcasm dripping from her words. "And what are you doing here again? Looking for a fight?"

"Nah, just walking around the human world causing severe trouble and causing the deaths of innocent civilians." Grimmjow drawled, unperturbed with Nero's sarcasm. "You?"

"Lost." Nero said as she stood up and dusted herself. No way was she going to look pathetic in front of this guy. "Completely LOST."

Grimmjow snickered. He then proceeded to hoist Nero over his shoulder, despite said girl's protests. He then proceeded to sonido to the correct direction where Nero was supposed to start. "Here you go, little fairy." H said as he set Nero down on the sidewalk gently; like a father would to her daughter.

"…Thanks?" Nero said with a suspicious look. "…are you planning something?"

"No. I'm not." Grimmjow said a little bit TOO innocently. "I'm just having fun watch you suffer as you walk around in circles."

"Jerk."

"Shorty."

Nero huffed and walked away from the blue-haired Espada, and proceeded on her merry way to the stor-

"The pharmacy is on the left side, little fairy." Grimmjow said with an amused grin.

"…I knew that." Nero said as she turned to her right and immediately saw the convenience store, and Grimmjow swore he saw sparkles floating around the _shorty _(as he mentally dubbed her.) since she grinned happily when she saw that the store was air conditioned. He walked away when he saw that the blackette had entered the store.

Nero inhaled the cold air in the store. Oh sweet air conditioned places! Nero skipped towards the aisle, the list in hand. Then suddenly, she came across a familiar person.

"Rumi-chan?" Nero asked as she tapped the brunette on her shoulder, who jumped and turned. Nero saw the brief flash of fear in her eyes.

"N-Natsume-sempai!" Rumi squeaked as she turned around. "Y-you surprised me-su…"

"Eh… sorry. Didn't mean to do it." Nero said sheepishly as she scratched her head. "You seem jumpy."

"E-eh? Really-su?" Rumi said as she looked around. "I-I've been seeing things lately,-su."

Nero's eyes glinted. "What sort of things?" she paused. "…And can ya help me pick out some ingredients for a lemon pie?"

"Sure, sempai-su." Rumi said as she headed towards the fruits aisle. Then she froze. "S-sempai?"

"Hmm?" Nero said as she looked at a pear. "What is it?"

"C-can you see her, sempai-su?" Rumi said shakily as she pointed her finger at the end of the aisle.

Nero's eyes narrowed, and they widened in recognition. _"Suleika?" _ She said in a barely audible voice.

The figure was a small, pale child, her eyes closed, with golden tresses done up in pigtails, bound by white ribbons. She wore a white kimono and carried a scroll that was opened halfway. Floating above the scroll was a single white feather.

Then, time stopped.

Nero was already in her otherworldly form, and she held Aestus in her grip. "Do mine eyes deceive me, or do I see thee, Suleika?" Nero said, reverting into her mother tongue.

The little girl's eyes opened, revealing two discolored eyes.

One was a tranquil blue, and it spoke of all peaceful things in the world: birth, happiness, joy.

The other was a bloodthirsty red, looking at the accursed eye; you could see death, famine, and sadness.

_Yes, my cherished Praetor. _A soft childlike voice spoke, though her mouth had not moved an inch. _It is I, Suleika, Feather of Illusions, Master of Certainty and Hesitation, Keeper of the Oath of Executors of Heaven._

"I see." Nero said as she walked towards Suleika. "Now, let us put the confusion to rest; how is it that thou hast hovered upon my colleague like a butterfly unto a sweet smelling flower?"

Suleika looked at Nero impassively. _ My Praetor, to gather us; sisters of your oath to serve Heaven, Thou hast to complete each task before thee that has been lain out. _Suleika looked at Rumi who was frozen in fear. _ This child lives within an illusion of her life; she believes everything to be fine when they are not. She secludes herself in a world of her make-believe fantasies. _ Suleika looked at Nero again. _This child needs to see the world beyond her boundaries, and to quell the flames of sadness her own illusions bring her. That is thy task. I wish thee the paramount of luck, Praetor. _Suleika then proceeded to disappear into mist.

Then time proceeded to run again.

"I don't see anything." Nero said as confusedly as she could.

"I-I see. I guess I'm just tired-su!" Rumi said as she laughed nervously.

Nero nodded in agreement and the next few minutes were spent in awkward silence.

" Thank you for helping me Rumi-tan!~Buh-byeeee!~" Nero sang as she trotted away from the store(bringing the ingredients of course, she doesn't want to face Yulia's wrath…Again.), with a sweatdropping Rumi behind her.

"Rumi…Tan?" Rumi said as her sweatdrop grew larger as Nero tripped over air…

…And bumped into a telephone pole.

"What the heck happened to you, Nero?"

Tōshirō's eyebrow twitched as he took in Nero's disheveled appearance. She was holding a bag of groceries and twigs and leaves were stuck in her long black hair.

"Eheheheh… well this and that?" Nero said with a sheepish grin. "Eh…I got lost."

Cue epic facepalm. "You're an idiot, Nero." Tōshirō said as he glared at the blackette who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"What?" Tōshirō snapped.

"Jeez, no need to be such a mister grumpy-pants…Uh… I have a q-question…" Nero then muttered something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" Tōshirō said as he leaned closer to hear her voice (and mentally noted how cute she looked like when she stuttered-nonono brain don't go there-).

Nero's lips moved again.

Tōshirō's mouth curved into a mischievous grin. He had an Idea of what the blackette was trying to say. "Yo were asking?" Oh, revenge _was _sweet. He was silently thanking whatever deity out there for Nero's nonexistent sense of direction.

"Can you tell me where Sakura-_cho _is?!" Nero screamed.

Tōshirō smirked smugly. "Magic word."

Nero inhaled. "Oh-great-shinigami-please-tell-me-where-is-the-st reet-I-live-on." Nero said in one breath. "There. Happy now, psycho?"

Said white-haired psycho's smirked widened even more. "That will do nicely. And my name is not 'psycho'. It's Hitsugaya Tōshirō; 10th Division captain."

Nero snorted. "Whatever, Shorty."

"You're shorter than I am."

"Shaddup."

"Follow me." Tōshirō told Nero who walked up beside him. He noticed that she was singing almost inaudibly in a language he couldn't understand.

_solti ola i~_

_amaliche cantia masa_

_estia~_

_e sonti tolda i~_

_emalita cantia mia_

_distia~_

_a litia dista~_

_somelite esta dia_

_a ditto i della_

_filioche mio_

_solti tola_

_solti ola i~_

_amaliche cantia masa estia_

_e sonti tolda i_

_emalita cantia mia distia_

_alita della_

_maliche sonta dia_

_mia sonta della_

_i testa mia_

_testi ola_

_solti ola_

_solti ola i~_

_amaliche cantia mia_

_dia, dia_

"I didn't know you had no sense of direction." Tōshirō remarked.

"I'm not used to walking around by myself, I always rode a chariot when I went around in my previous life." Nero replied.

"What? were you a king or something?"

"An emperor to be exact." Nero replied in a nostalgic tone. "I was the greatest of them all."

Tōshirō noticed the flicker of sadness and regret behind her blue eyes."You're lying."

"I may be; I may be not."Nero replied."After all; my life is already a cat-box locked and thrown in the ocean of time. Not even the history books record it properly; In the books are only half-truths or complete lies." Nero sighed and closed her eyes. "But the end...I still failed."

Tōshirō was unable to reply due to his brain lagging about what Nero told him. she was an emperor? Of what Nation? Why did she fall? How did she fail?

_Mysterious Nero..._

_The angel dyed in scarlet..._

_The girl with her cat-box thrown in a sea of repeating history._

_The emperor who lamented her downfall..._

Man questions swarmed in his head, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. And so, awkward silence followed.

"What's that song?" Tōshirō asked; breaking the thick awkwardness.

"You mean Credens Justitiam?[1]" Nero replied.

"What does it mean?"

"I forgot."

"Oh." Tōshirō replied dumbly. The next few minutes were once again spent in awkward silence until they reached Nero's house (which was surprisingly normal).

"Eh…eto…ano…t-thanks." Nero said again as she tried (keyword:TRIED) to open the gate which got stuck. And after minutes of kicking it open, it finally opened. "I should go before Yulia decides to skin me alive."

"Yeah." Tōshirō said with an awkward wave of his hand. He then proceeded to walk back to Orihime's apartment.

"Tōshirō?"

Said male was halfway through the way when Nero called out to him. He stared at her with his turquoise eyes.

"What is it, Nero?" he asked hoarsely; his voice strange even to his own ears.

She smiled; looking purely angelic in the soft morning light, the wind blowing back black tresses.

His heart stopped.

And he knew he may have fallen, _hard._

"_**Credens Justitiam means "Believing that Justice", Tōshirō"**_

_**Next Chapter: My Beloved Mother**_

**Oh gaaaaaaaaahd. The math. Well, everybody's on vacation so Imma be the one who will do everything for now.**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IT BELONGS TO KUBO-SENSEI. Madoka Magica Also Belongs to its creator. :D**

**{1}Credens Justitiam is Mami Tomoe's OST in PMMM. :p **

**With thankies and Ichigo plushies to everyone who read, reviewed and followed!~ :D it makes me really happy!~ and with that., let's proceed to the Omake!~**

_Omake#1: Why is Nero's skirt Transparent?_

It was one of the great mysteries why Nero wore half-transparent clothing.

Was It because she was secretly a fashionista? Or maybe an exhibitionist?

"Oi, Nero?" Tōshirō asked the archangel with his arms folded.

"What is it, Tōshirō?" Nero (who was in archangel form) asked.

"Why is your skirt see-through?"

Cue 2.8 seconds of silence.

"It's not see-through, I'm _LETTING_ them see!"

Cue epic facefault.


End file.
